


the importance of sun protection

by emostrider (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Smut, a little orgasm delay/denial, au from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emostrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes to the beach and forgets sunblock. RandomCitizen!Phil comes to the rescue before Dan gets burnt to a crisp. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of sun protection

**Author's Note:**

> AU from tumblr user: the-anime-duchess---
> 
> "It's really sunny today and I didn't put on sunblock so i'm burnt to a crisp and you're the concerned stranger who carries sun lotion who just starts slathering it on me." AU

Dan sat on a blue striped towel, in the hot sun. He couldn't believe Chris blew him off, just because his grandmother was in the hospital. So Dan just sat there, pissed and surrounded by the shrieks of children. He put his earbuds in and took a look around the beach. There were multi colored umbrellas dotting the landscape every ten feet. There were kids building sand castles and splashing in the water. All over, people complained about the sand getting everywhere. Parents were reprimanding their children and it was an average day at the beach. The sun was beating down hard, and it made Dan feel even more tired. He closed his eyes and laid back on the towel. He slept to the sound of the cerulean ocean.

****************************************

After about an hour it was 5:30 and there were only a few people left on the beach, who were all the way on the other end. Dan suddenly woke with a yelp, when he felt cold on his back. "Hey!" he gasped, and turned around. Kneeling next to him there was a tall attractive man with a stark black fringe and bright blue eyes. The man had blue and green checkered swim trunks on, and had pale white skin. Dan rubbed his eyes quickly and saw that the man had a bottle of sunblock in his hands. "E-excuse me! What are you doing?" Dan asked rudely.

The man straightened himself out, "Putting sunblock on you." He said proudly and as if that were a perfectly good answer. Dan was shocked and started to protest "But-" and was cut off by the strange man. "You were getting burnt to a crisp, and I had extra sunblock." He shook the bottle. Dan looked down at his red body and saw that the man was right. "Oh. Um... Thank you?" Dan said, still confused. "It's fine. I'm Phil, by the way." He said and flashed a dazzling smile that left Dan blushing. "U-uh i'm Dan." he said and smiled.

"Here let me." Phil spoke sternly. He gripped Dan's shoulders and turned him back around. Dan winced as he felt Phil's long fingers, pressed tightly together, spreading the chilly cream around on his back. "It's cold." Dan whimpered. Phil spread the sunblock all over Dan's back, and massaged it skillfully. "Hhh.." Dan let out a large breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Phil squirted more sunblock on to his hand and rubbed it over Dan's shoulders. Phil eventually spread it in a thin layer down Dan's chest and stomach, and neared the waistband of his grey colored trunks. Dan's breath hitched and he blushed more. He had been to caught up in the feeling of Phil's fingers to realize how low they had gotten.

Dan felt Phil's warm breath on the back of his neck. "You're quite pretty, you know..." Phil said into Dan's ear. Dan shivered and leaned back into Phil's touch. He had liked him since the moment he saw Phil. Phil pressed his lips into the crook of Dan's neck. He nipped and sucked softly onto Dan's skin. Dan gasped at the feeling, and when Phil pulled away he felt the bruise forming. "Are you alright with this?" Phil breathed huskily into Dan's ear. "Yes." Dan confirmed and nodded. "Please continue." he said quietly. 

Phil took control and pinned Dan down onto the large towel. He rested his hips on Dan's stomach, and leaned down to look into Dan's feminine brown eyes. Dan was mesmerized by how dark blue Phil's eyes had become. "Kiss me. Please." Dan cringed at how needy he sounded, but was soon met with Phil's lips on his own. Phil pressed hard into Dan's lips and Dan let Phil's tongue slip between. The kiss soon turned lusty and desperate, and Dan bucked his hips up into Phil's. He moaned out loud and felt Phil smirk against his mouth. Phil then removed his mouth from Dan's and started to suck on his neck. Dan tried to wriggle his hips again but Phil was keeping them pinned down.

"Nnh! Phil please." Dan whined as Phil began to descend down his body. He once again reached the waistband of Dan's trunks and looked up at Dan's needy face. Phil claimed Dan's mouth once more in a heated kiss, as he reached into Dan's trunks. Finally, Phil gripped Dan's erection and as he moaned into Phil's mouth. The touch was just less than enough, and Dan wanted so much more. Phil started to slowly work his hand up and down Dan's cock. Dan pulled away from the kiss as Phil's thumb ran over the tip. "Uh fuck!" he cried and tried to thrust into Phil's hand. Phil pulled his hand out of Dan's trunks. "Do you by any chance have lube?" he asked softly, as Dan tried to compose himself. "Y-yeah" Dan said and pulled out a small bottle from his backpack. Phil smirked and popped the cap.

Dan swallowed as he watched Phil lubricate his fingers. Phil tugged down Dan's trunks and his hard-on sprung free. Dan sensed the air getting humid around them. He felt Phil trail one finger down towards his entrance and moaned quietly in anticipation. The finger rubbed the outside and teased while Dan writhed at the feeling. It finally dipped in and they and waited for it to get comfortable. Dan told Phil to move his finger and Phil complied, as he slowly started to thrust in and out. Phil rubbed all the right places inside of Dan, and he added another finger. The stretch burned but only heightened Dan's pleasure. When Phil added a third, he finally found the magic spot that made Dan cry out. "Oh! Phil, there please"

Phil removed his fingers, and pulled his trunks down. Dan saw his cock and hummed in delight. Phil lubricated, straddled Dan's legs and pinned his wrists above his head. Dan felt the sand under the towel sink a little, and realized they were in the middle of a public beach. "P-phil, we're in the middle of the beach." he reminded him. "Don't worry. No one is around, and it's almost sundown." Phil eased Dan's worries. "Um. ok." Dan replied.

Phil ground his cock against Dan's entrance, and Dan groaned, "Stop teasing". Phil laughed and pressed in. He growled as he slowly pushed in, and Dan felt his knees go weak. The intrusion hurt, but it always did (and Phil was fucking hot so who's really winning here). Phil waited a few minutes until Dan told him to move. His first few thrusts were slow and testing the waters. "Phil faster please" Dan complained. Phil pulled out all the way and slammed back into Dan. "Ugh fuck!" Dan gasped.

Phil set a harsh pace, but Dan was loving every second of it. He moved Dan, and set a new angle that rammed straight into Dan's prostate. "Phil! Oh my god" He cried out. The lust in the air was overpowering, as Phil gyrated his hips and stroked Dan's insides. Every two thrusts Dan moaned loudly, and as he got close he started to babble. "Phil! Oh fuck.. please.. harder" he yelled. Phil took the encouragement and pounded harder into the boy. He drove into Dan's prostate on every thrust, and the Dan had tears in his eyes. He wanted to come so badly.

Phil saw the change in Dan and smirked as he gripped the base of his cock. Dan moaned loudly at first but then realized what Phil was doing. "Ugh Phil" he whimpered. Dan wanted to come but this was really hot. "You're going to have to beg" Phil said proudly. "Oh Phil, please let me come... fuck me please" Dan gasped out, and his face flushed red even more than before. The feeling of Phil holding him was overwhelming. The need to come was burning in his abdomen. Phil finally released his grip on the base, and started to jack him off quickly. He began thrusting again and after a couple hits to the prostate, Dan came hard and all over their chests. Phil helped him ride it out, and after a few more thrusts he was coming inside of Dan.

*****************************************************

Dan just wanted to collapse and go back to sleep, but they needed to clean up and skedaddle before they got kicked out. Phil cleaned the come off of them with tissues, and put everything away. Dan felt useless, but it is draining to be fucked up the ass so Phil didn't complain. Dan put his giant towel in his backpack, and waited for Phil to get his stuff. They held hands and walked together to the parking lot. When they got to their respective cars, Phil leaned in and gave Dan a long sweet kiss. He pulled back and Dan was as red as a tomato. They exchanged phone numbers, and drove off. (after Dan had thanked Phil for the sunblock of course)

fin

**Author's Note:**

> god that was a problem child but i'm glad it's done yeehaw.  
> hppy birthday daniel here's some smut  
> and the terrible title that i thought of oh well  
> pls comment and kudos or whtvr stuff you do on this weird website


End file.
